The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Lady Love`.
The new Anthurium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Schipluiden, The Netherlands. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Anthurium cultivars that have a freely clumping growth habit, strong and vigorous plant growth, attractive spathe color, numerous inflorescences and leaves, and good post-production longevity.
The new Anthurium originated from a cross by the Inventor in July, 1994 of the Inventor's proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 92-4 as the female, or seed, parent with the Inventor's proprietary Anthurium andreanum selection code number 94-13 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Lady Love was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands in August, 1996.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by tissue culture has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.